worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen *'Occupation': Piston Cup Race Car *'Performer': Owen Wilson, Keith Ferguson Lightning McQueen is a famous Piston Cup race car, who has one four trophies since his racing debut in 2006. Bio Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. Returning to the Piston Cup for the 2006 season, Lightning was able to win his first Piston Cup. Afterwards, he was able to gain two more trophies, before earning is fourth Piston Cup in the 2011 season. Four years later, Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. Basis Lightning has no general basis, other than he is handmade uniquely for racing purposes. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Rescue Squad Mater *Mater the Greater *El Materdor *Tokyo Mater *Unidentified Flying Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Moon Mater *Mater Private Eye *Air Mater *Time Travel Mater Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Cars 2 The Video Game Advertisements *Hertz *Opel Promotion *State Farm *Energizer *AT&T Broadband Promotion *Mom on a Mission *Obey Traffic Signals *Answer Seguros Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40)[2]. *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. *In Tokyo an advertisement for a vaccum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. Merchandise *Cars Diecast Line (regular, Radiator Springs, Dirt Track, Cruisin', Dinoco, Cactus, Bug Mouth, Bling Bling, Tongue, Chase with Bumper Stickers, Spin Out, Tar, Impound, Tumbleweed, Cone, Wet) *Cars 2 Diecast Line (with Racing Wheels, with Party Wheels, with Travel Wheels, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup) *Cars Toons Diecast Line (Burnt, Soaked, Daredevil, Dragon, Dragon with Oil Stains, Dragon with Metallic Finish, Heavy Metal, Frightening McMean, Autonaut, Burnt Autonaut, Hawk) *Micro Drifters (regular, WGP, Bling Bling, Gold) *Action Agents *Stunt Racers *MEGA BLOKS (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs) *LEGO (regular, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Dinoco, Epilogue, Radiator Springs, Pinstripe) *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Bling Bling) *Tomica (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Dirt Track, Cars 2) *Geotrax (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *Wood *AppMates *Stunt Cars *Rip Stick Racers Gallery Lightningworldofcarsonline.jpg|Lightning in the World of Cars Online Lightning rescue squad mater.jpg LightningMcQueenTimeTravelMater.jpg Lightning's dream magazines.jpg|Some magazine covers 830px-Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png 830px-Moon mater lightning.png Lightning-dragon.jpeg McQueentopolino.jpg Sally and mcqueen photo plastic.jpg Heavymetalmcqueen.jpeg Mcqueen.jpeg 647px-Orderlypittykorimiatiamcqueen.JPG LightningCarsGame.jpg Cars2teaser1.jpg Cars2teaser.jpg Carsteaser1.jpg 155px-HaulersCars.jpg Mater national 15.jpg Mater national 12.jpg Mater national 11.jpg Mater national 9.jpg Mater national 6.jpg Mater national 5.jpg LightningRSA.jpg Ligtning McQueen.PNG LightningRaceORama.jpg LightningMcQueen1.jpg|Racing with Francesco Bernoulli and Rip Clutchgoneski LightningMcQueen2.jpg Merchandise Gallery Lightning mcqueen.jpg|Diecast Model Radiator springs lightning mcqueen.jpg|Radiator Springs Diecast Model Dinoco lightning mcqueen.jpg|Dinoco Diecast Model LightningMcQueenClassicMicroDrifter.jpg|Micro Drifters LightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters GoldLightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|Gold Micro Drifters LightningActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents LightningMcQueenMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS DinocoMcQueenMEGABLOKS.jpg|Dinoco MEGA BLOKS LightningMcQueenLEGO.jpg|LEGO LightningMcQueenLEGODUPLO.jpg|LEGO Duplo DisneyStoreLM.jpg|Disney Store DisneyStoreLMEpilogue.jpg|Epilogue Disney Store LightningShakeNGoCars1.jpg|Shake 'N' Go LightningShakeNGo.jpg|Cars 2 Shake 'N' Go Tomica3.jpg|Tomica LightningGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax LightningCars2Geotrax.jpg|Cars 2 Geotrax AppMates2.jpg|AppMates Cars2Dispensers.jpg|Pez LightningMcQueenRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers LightningMcQueenStuntCars.jpg|Stunt Cars Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Racing cars Category:2006 piston cup season racers Category:Radiator springs occupants Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Video Games Characters